


Breathe me in, Until nothing is left.

by Unclaimedbreath



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Will Graham, Blood and Violence, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, F/M, Hannibal/OC - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, Oral Sex, Out of Character Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Will/Oc - Freeform, somewhat alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclaimedbreath/pseuds/Unclaimedbreath
Summary: Brynn is living in  a world where Alpha's are the end all to Omega's. As her 21st birthday approaches and her pheromones are going to released upon the world, she is trying to find a way to keep her sense of self. Alpha's are nothing but a hindrance in her head, until she finds herself scented by two opposite Alphas, who do not want to destroy her sense of self but bring it to the darkness.
Relationships: Hannibal/Original Female Character(s), Will Graham/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	1. Scent

**Author's Note:**

> First fan-fic I have ever written, summary sucks but it will have to do for now. I own nothing but the original characters and any mistakes:D

The wind outside the black curtain howled with the sound of wounded prey running from a predator. The rain padded on the roof at a steady pace, almost as melodic as the sound of long graceful fingers dancing over piano keys. The sound of promises of a hunt cracked through the sky, lighting the peaceful slumber of a girl who slept with no unease; feeling as if she had no clock ticking away the minutes before she could find a way to stop herself from giving into her Omega biology. Her flow of long chestnut hair fanned all across her lavender pillow, a halo around her pale face. Her face etched in naivety not knowing what was to come or better yet, if she was going to survive.

Brynn felt her long limbs start to come to life and stretch on their own accord as her mind refused to lose the comfort of her half asleep state. She knew she would have to rise sooner rather than later if she was going to do more research before her psychology class. Brynn had been waiting for today for the entire semester, her class would be having two guest lecturer's, one would be discussing Alpha and Omega laws and the other the behavior of each breed. Her mind quickened at the thought of understanding her Omega breed as she skimmed her throat feeling underneath the thin line of fabric that was surrounding her neck to touch the outline of her chip against he taut skin. Soon, very soon, the chip would be absorbed by her body and her pheromones would be released on her 21st birthday. A perfect age to be bred by an Alpha, Brynn thought bitterly to herself. She still had one more month before that happened and hopefully longer if her body didn't immediately go into heat. The seminars today could help add to her research in finding a way to disguise her pheromones, without those deadly suppressants and throat clenching spays; most of them driving Omegas to become unhinged and locked away. Brynn held onto that hope and she made her way to her closet to get ready for the day. Looking in the mirror at the black fabric that had to be worn by all omegas under 21 with a irritated glance. She didn't know what was worse, being branded by this cloth so that all knew she was Omega or the impending doom that after her chip dissolved, she would not need it because they would be able to _smell_ her. She would lose her freedom, her thoughts, her mind, she would lose herself, and that is something she would never let happen. Brynn dressed in a red long sleeve shirt and a pair of worn faded blue jeans with a small smile, not the most Omega outfit. Most Omegas wore dresses or off the shoulder halters to let their smell swirl around them, to attract that perfect Alpha. Brynn looked at all of the beautiful dresses her mother had bought her in hopes that she would wear them; She firmly shook her head, never. Brynn had glanced at the clock and scoffed, she had been so lost in her own thoughts, too much time had passed. No research time this morning, she would have to wait until later tonight.

The first thing that hits my nostrils as I open my bedroom door is the heady scent of coffee making its way luxuriously up the stairs. I inhale deeply and try to appreciate the smell as I make my down the stairs. My mother is sitting on one of our cracked and worn kitchen chair, reading her daily fashion Magazine. "Good morning mother," I say as I make my way to the desired destination of that amazing smell. I don't receive a response as I pour myself a generous cup and sit next to her and take a scalding sip. I would have to enjoy this now, I sigh to myself, no caffeine after a "mate" claims me. I hate that my life will be dictated so much by something that was a deemed a "biological imperative."

  
"If you even find your Alpha, they might not be one to think that such things as coffee will hinder your chances of getting pregnant," my mother responds as if I was speaking out loud and in response was answering my musings.  


" Maybe I won't even find an Alpha mate at all, I mean they are nothing but egotistical, overbearing, pea-cocking, demanding.. " I am silenced by the look my mother gives me.

I know if I continue, the punishment later will only be worse. I cannot understand why she is so eager to have her Omega daughter find an Alpha. Her life was ruined by her "Alpha", how could she want the same crushing pain for her daughter. I might be fascinated in understanding my breed but it's only to escape this biological fallacy that has been placed on me. I am in no need for someone to protect or care for me. Turning into a uncontrolled person driven by a beast inside, I ] pride myself on my control. I find the whole thing ridiculous, finding your perfect mate, I don't need another half, I am whole on my own. I look at my mother with a side glance and think of the monster my father had turned her into. I know she hates me and maybe that's why she wants me to find an Alpha; so I could be crushed like her when they left me. Yet better yet, if I don't find one she can lock me away with the rest of the "crazy" Omegas. I get up without a goodbye and walk out the back door, coffee still in hand.

  
My car groans as I turn the key, the engine taking a little long to roar to life. I cannot afford another car, I was already spending all my saved money to go to university. Since most Omegas never go to university for anything other than birthing classes or homemaking, the state refused me any grants and there was no such thing as Omega scholarships, I had worked myself to the bone as a waitress (one of the only jobs available to unbound omegas, mind you) to save up money. 

  
My mother refusing to help had been a bitter heated argument, she wanted Brynn to be like every other Omega and learn how to please their Alpha mate and fade into the back round. When I told her I wanted to be a Psychologist; her mothers face was in such a form of disgust, Brynn had to look away to fight back the tears that had threatened to fall. 

" If you ever find your Alpha, they would NEVER consider letting you keep a job, let alone one where you would be in constant contact with other Alphas. I really don't understand where I went wrong with you Brynn. I have given you everything to be a true Omega mate. Do you really want to be the Omega on heat suppressant that everyone Pities, locked away, unfulfilled. Being bonded is an amazing feeling, nothing compares. " 

" Is that what you feel mom, fulfilled. You found your "mate" and he left you for another Omega as soon as your heat left and your were pregnant with me, than he continued along breeding any willing Omega in heat. You never even bonded with him, you might have a bite on your neck but that was just to show dominance, not love. If I recall in pictures his neck is unblemished, which in turn means no complete bond." 

My words had come out harsh and biting about my father and I could feel the hurt rolling off my mother. I know I had went too far and I fully expected that harsh slap across my face, so hard my nose had started to bleed. It was not the first time and not even the worst physical punishment my body had received from her but I cowered anyway. My mother had gripped my hair and threw me to the ground before murmuring low in my ear

" I cannot wait until your 21, when no one wants you, I can finally put you far away in one of those Omega nut houses, aching for the Alpha that will never find you, alone and bitter. I would love to see your face and comments than."

My mother looked down at me with intense hate and stomped on my hand before walking away. I cried holding myself until I got enough courage to scurry up the stairs, hiding in my closet. I knew that night I would not be able to sleep for the fear of her coming in.

  
I am jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of a dog barking in the distance and a phantom ache in my hand where her high heel had landed. I don't know what was worse, the nuthouse or having a mate. Both were prisons. I needed to leave now, especially if I wanted to arrive a few minutes early and get into my usual seat.

I arrive at the lecture hall before anyone else,breathing in the scent of books and clean floors. It calms my nerves tremendously. I make my to my usual seat in the front. I sit down unceremoniously and sigh with relief. I have always chose the front row so I would not have to meet any wondering eyes when the rest of the students pile in. No one ever sat near me; I know I am the only Omega registered in this psychology class, which is piled to the brim with Alphas and Betas. They were not happy(understatement of the century) at having such a distraction and idiosyncrasy among them.

  
I am chucking wryly at my own thoughts when my body on it own accord tenses as if sensing danger. I can't help but smell the air around me. it's strange to me, I have never come in contact with anything like this, the hormone inhibitors makes everyone smell the same bland way, like dried worms under finger nails.

The scent is the ground after it has rained, the smell of an undisturbed forest ,the smell of spring. I am scenting the air and try to refrain my body from shaking, this is so new. My pulse begins to quicken, What is it?, who is it? why is my mouth watering undisturbed? I run my finger over my chip without thinking about it, it is still intact. I still have a month is chanting over and over in my head, this is just stress from all my thoughts this morning. I am trying to calm myself as the scent is growing stronger. I hate my body more than ever at this moment,God damn Omega biology.

  
I try to keep my eyes down as the sound of well worn shoes passes me to the front of the lecture hall and that scent settles around me. I can't help but hesitate and I decide to glance very quickly at this offensive person, who my body deems delectable . I gasp quietly to myself, he looks..normal. 

  
His head is down looking through a stack of papers, so I have time to appraise his looks. His brown curly hair reaching the middle of his forehead in a messy unkempt way. His facial hair barely there at all but I can't help but think that it is defensive mechanism so he will look less young. He has the face of innocence,scrawled across his pale skin. He is wearing a black and white plaid shirt tucked into a pair of loose blue jeans that hide his true physical form. I honestly thought by the way he smelled he would look like an Angel or honestly the Devil but he looks like a normal man, albeit a beautiful one.

He looks up with indignation as if my revelation was sounded aloud and he barely meets my eyes. I can see the blue-grey of his eyes now, surrounded by black glasses. His nose inhales deeply, but he can't be scenting me. It can not be possible with chip; but his eyes stay for a fraction of second, saying that he was indeed doing just that. The only time that ever happens before an Omega's 21st is true compatibility. I push that unwelcome thought to the back of my mind, where I will return to it later in private. Than he quickly glances down at the thin fabric around my neck before looking away with a blush sprawled across his cheekbones.I can see his hands shaking as he tries to straighten the stack of papers. This Alpha in all his ordinary, is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. 

  
I am trying to breathe steadily when the door opens once again I am surrounded my a different yet no less heady scent of another Alpha. Something entirely different than the Alpha currently still stacking papers in front of me.

This scent is the spice of nutmeg, of a campfire with flames flickering high into the sky, skin after a fight. My lungs are on fire, my legs shaking on their own accord underneath the table. I find myself reeling in the scent, stopping my body from trying to move towards it. My body is almost in convulsions with trying to steady my dizzy head. This cannot be happening, not twice in the same instant of two heartbeats. It's unfathomable, it's against everything in laws of the world. No two people should smell so beautiful to her. They were equally the best scents she has ever had the company of. While deep in my thoughts of the impossible likely hood of this happening, the scent of they second alpha joins the first in the front of the class. 

  
I lookup without hesitation this time and I am met with the complete physical opposite of the first Alpha. The first thing I notice are the color of his eyes, amber and hauntingly deep, cold, composed and completely a impenetrable mask. His ashen brown hair kept perfectly in place in a side-swept way, showing off his beautiful face with sharp cheekbones. His body is lean and tall, he is covered in a perfectly tailored suit from head to toe. He is elegant and refined and stands with the confidence of it. His eyes meet mine in a battle for dominance, he is trying to scent me without showing too much but I see his jaw sharpen just a bit. He achieves in inhaling my scent, I can tell by the way his eyes turn a shade darker. He smiles but it does not meet his eyes. This Alpha in all his glory was also the most beautiful person I have ever seen. 

  
"Hello, I am Dr. Lecter, I am giving the seminar on Alpha and Omega Behaviors. This is Mr. Graham and he will be giving insight on the law regarding the breeds. I am pleased to see a student to be quite riveted by the topics. " 

  
His low accent is hot against my skin like a scalding shower on a cold day. I want to run, I want to scream in anger and throw anything within my reach to stomp out these feelings bubbling under the surface. I have never felt this way before, I have always had great control of my body. I focus on the clock behind their faces and steady myself, I have worked too hard on my mind and knowing my own self to have it all ruined. I refuse to turn into a hormonal, absent minded, needy Omega, who cannot think of anything but how to please their Alpha and to be bred. 

  
"My name is Brynn Rummer and I am quite curious of what we will be learning today, since most Omegas only know what are passed down by family members. Most of that being lore, It will be quite fascinating to hear from the educated." I hear my voice come out clear and concise.

Both men look at the black fabric of my neck then to my eyes, smiles dancing in both their eyes, both in sync, like a choreographed dance. I never manage to see if it reaches their lips as I make my self focus on the clock and not the extreme beating of the creature in my head, ready to present for the Alpha's in front of me; what a pitiful creature. I can hear the door opening behind me to let the rest of the students shuffle in.

  
I am falling in a deep abyss of my own head, I just keep chanting to myself; this cannot be happening, I have one more month, one more month of research, one more month of planning an escape, one more month before my body was supposed to betray my mind. I feel a clock inside myself and it is telling me, you have just run out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. "Sim-tum"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynn learns that she can have a different life, quite different then the one her mother has told her was inevitably going to happen. Hope blooms but her body is trying to lead her away from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to make this chapter factual, so that I can explain the basic principles of Alphas and Omegas in my universe. I rewrote probably 3 times but I think it might have given a good look into the society I am building. The only thing I own is my original character and any mistakes made:)

I am still focused on the clock as Professor Bloom comes into my vision and I let my eyes stray to her face. The beautiful Beta looks around as the students begin to settle into their seats, as she tucks her brown perfectly curled hair behind her ear. Professor Bloom is by far my most favored professor here at Georgetown, through all my four years, no one has come close to her kindness. She treats me with reverence, a better equivalent to those around me. Always imploring me to surpass everyone's expectations. I smile at her and she amicably returns it with fervor. Professor bloom is the closest thing to a friend that I have, I am very appreciative of her. 

Most of my professors treat me like a vacuous Omega, never acknowledging me, never helping me advance in anyway. Always looking at me like a silly teen trying on brazen red lipstick, never realizing how ludicrous they look until they pass a mirror and realize it looks absurd. It has not been easy to be the only Omega here who has fought against the "pecking order." It has been extremely lonely as I have never met any other of my breed who is not content just by being mated and "keeping house." Maybe I would be better in the one of the Omega "safe-houses" because I might actually meet an Omega with same train of thought as my own. Probably not, I sigh, Most of them are have lost their minds or have killed. I need to find a place to feel like at home at least once in my life.

Professor Bloom is animatedly talking to the Alpha's before they take a place on each side of her. She is looking at all of our faces with her warm brown eyes I strain to keep my eyes on her and not on the beautiful creatures in my peripherals. 

" Alright, if everyone is settled; I am going to introduce our two special guest, a fellow psychologist: Dr. Hannibal Lecter and FBI criminal Profiler: William Graham. These men are not only the best in their respective fields but dear friends of my own, so lets stay respectful, shall we. This is very special day as most of you know by law, senior year Psychology is the only time where you get an in depth look into each breed. We will be looking into biological and psychological aspect of each breed and we will be looking into what can cause a mind to break enough to become criminally insane. Gentleman, would you like to dive right in?"

The more domineering Alpha, or should I call him Dr.Lecter now, steps forward. I wonder how he came to know Professor.Bloom since her eyes are suddenly looking at him with such a possessive nature, it makes my skin feels like it's being seared by hot wax. I want to jump over the desk and dismantle her. I don't understand where this feeling is coming from, she has been nothing but pleasant to me. I feel erroneous in my own skin, I don't like this. silently I chide myself, I'm being preposterous. I straighten my posture and turn my eyes to Dr. Lecter, breathing through my mouth and digging my fingernails into by palms. I let myself revel in the discomfort, I can focus on this pinpoint of pain and pay attention.

" Good afternoon, let us start off with the genetics of each breed before we descend into the introspection of the mind. We must first understand how basic biological needs of the body can appropriate mental capabilities. How many of you are Alphas?" he asks with his low baritone voice, vibrating through to my core. 

I assume people are raising their arms in answer to his question but I continue to gaze at him steadily. He is glancing around, his eyes never lingering too long in one spot. 

"How many of you are Betas?" he asks once again glancing around, taking in the mixture of Alpha and Beta's.

"How many of you are Omega's?" He lets a small smirk, a barely lift of his lips, glaze over his features momentarily and his eyes lock onto mine He has to be asking to be polite, everyone knows about the fabric marker on a Omega. We cannot obscure ourselves from the world, even if we wished we could. 

His stare does not falter and I finally raise my arm and I can hear the whispers of the student around me, nothing new. I feel venom rising in my throat and my teeth are starting to bare themselves unconsciously; feeling the need to bring out blood. I can almost feel it on my tongue, the taste waiting to be sated. My mind is confused, why is my body behaving like this. My green defiant eyes stare straight into his darkening amber eyes. The whispers are rising, I feel like i'm being enveloped by them, drowning. 

"That is enough," he says in a deadly whispers. My teeth slip back behind my lips, my blood singing with the need to submit, but I do not give my body the satisfaction of baring my neck. I can't decipher by his face if it's my outburst that he is silencing or the other students whispers . The other students must be thinking the same thing; as all the other voices have faded and is has left us in a thick silence, like a snow storm has blanketed us all.

My eyes leave Dr. Lecters and automatically look at the other Alpha who has sat on the desk behind Professor Bloom. He is tightly is holding onto the very edge, his knuckles are turning white. His face is angry, I can feel it rolling off him in waves. I have an unsure overwhelming urge to throw my self in his lap and surround him with my scent to calm him, a moth to a flame. Feeling my eyes, Mr. Graham lifts his head and he catches me for a fraction of a second before I fix eyes on the glossy finish of the hardwood floors. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, it's deafening. I command my body to stay still and start to count my breathes until I I can hear Dr. Lecter's even and smooth tone carry it's way to my ears. I clench my jaw and start to focus .

" I am going to read from Dr. Eainhearts book "Modern society" It has some compulsory passages about Biology, Coupling, and Genetics of Alpha's and Omega's, please hold inquires until I am finished ." He says with a malignant tone, I don't believe any one would dare interrupt. 

" Biologically speaking, back before our safeguards were built, our instincts were based on scent to look for a mate that will give us our desired offspring. When two individuals have scented each-other and have found themselves overcome, they would bond( with a bite on each-other's scent glands) and mate. This has been all been substituted in our modern intelligent society, where we can now choose mates based on intellect, wealth, comfort, and compatibility, not solely on scent alone. The exception being an Alpha and Omega pair, their scents can be much potent to each-other, that can lead to mating that is predisposed and instinctual . This is the reason Dr. Richardson of Harvard university created the pheromone blocking-nano technology that is implanted in Utero after a genetic blood test confirms an Omega child. This Nano-chip will keep a Omega from giving off scent and scenting any other individual until their nano-chip dissolves as their body matures to their twenty-first year of life, giving an Omega enough time to find a compatible mate without scent. The law requires all Omega's to wear a black marker around their neck until their twenty first birthday. This is to signal potential mates, that an Omega is not being driven by their instincts to scent only Alpha's, that they can rely on other factors to develop a relationship and be mated. Upon their birthday an Omega will remove the black cloth and are no longer able to acquire a non- Alpha mate. The reason being is; when an unmated Omega's scent is released they will then try to spread their scent around themselves to attract only Alpha's, impulse telling them that they need them. As rejected as some of these mating's can be, we do need these Alpha and Omega pairs to happen. This specific coupling is the only one that can sire another Alpha or Omega when bred together."

"These individual breeds are also the only ones that experience the natural phenomenon of Rut and Heat . A Heat is an fascinating occurrence that we as scientist still do not understand what throws an Omega into heat for the first time or why it is the only time frame an Omega can become pregnant. We do know that after the first heat, it will occur every month and can last anywhere between two and five days. During their first heat( an unclear amount of time after their pheromones are unleashed on their body) an unbound Omega will have a desperate biological urge to find an Alpha. Their bodies will become feverish and will be overcome with a uncomfortable desire that can only be sated by being mated with an Alpha. Slick( A secretion that an Omega's body will create to ease sexual bonding with someone they desire) will increase exponentially. Even though slick can happen at any time after an Omega hits puberty, their slick scent will become robust and even more alluring to an Alpha. Their rational mind being taken over by impulse, they will only have few lucid thoughts during this period. Many Omegas have not had to experience a full blown heat. As many Omega and their parents will have already picked their child's mate before their pheromone chip dissolves. They will have already been bonded by bite to their mate before their first heat occurs.This is only natural and healthy way to bond to another Omega or Beta, once they have marked each-other, the urge for an Alpha will become non- existent during heat; an Alpha will also pick up the scent of the bond and will not seek out this Omega. All breeds have this defense mechanism , a mated individuals scent will change, once marked, becoming a mixture between their own and their mates. It will ward against most unwanted advances, unless the individual is an unmated Omega is in heat, then they will try to find any Alpha, even a mated one "

"A Rut is the equivalent to a heat but does not occur with same steady monthly cycle of heat. It is brought about when an Alpha scents a desirable unmated Omega in heat and their primal urges overcome their persona. An Alpha will revert to basic instincts: to breed, to eat, to mark, to consume an Omegas scent, to continue their Alpha bloodline. They will try to dominate over any Alpha in the vicinity of their chosen scented Omega, to execute any competition. Male Alpha's will produce a knot when having intercourse (in Rut) that will keep them connected to their Omega to make sure their ejaculate will be successfully be planted and giving them their desired offspring. When an Alpha is in Rut, their primal beast will try to claim an the scented Omega, even if it is not reciprocated. This is can create an unsavory situation, in which why unmated Omega's stay hidden during heat or have been mated before their scent is unleashed. A Rut and full blown heat can sometimes, albeit rarely, can reoccur when an Alpha and Omega are mated, it can be all consuming to a pair during this time. This why 47 percent of parent's look to Beta's and other Omega's to be mated with their children to decrease discomfort." Dr. Lecter finishes and looks upon us all.

"Any inquisitions about the passages?" He asks glibly, studying our faces. 

I turn to my inner thoughts as the questions being asked fade into the background. I had always thought that I didn't have a choice, that an Alpha was my end all, my mother drilled that into my head my entire life.That when my heat comes, I can't do anything but let some Dominant Alpha claim me or drive myself crazy, if one had not chosen me. I am very pleased to know that when my heat inevitably comes, I can find a place to hide, I might be in incredible pain but I have a strong sense of will, I know I can fight it; or I can choose someone before it's too late, I can feel a small bloom of hope clawing at my brain. I can outrun my biological instinct and choose a mate that is compatible, I need to find someone who is unquestionably in love with my fortuitous personality. Who will let me be free. I am brought out of my own thoughts by a question I am eager to hear the answer to.

" Does an Alpha go into Rut with any unmated Omega in heat?" The handsome Beta asks, if I remember correctly his name is Elijah.

"Not at all, an Alpha will only go into rut when they have found the scent that is vivid and extraordinary to their senses, these incidents do happen but are very uncommon. Even many mated Alphas never experience Rut in their lifetime, male Alpha's can bare their offspring without knotting as most of you know. There are many Omegas who flaunt their pheromones during heat and never receive an answering call from an Alpha." responds Dr. Lecter.

"Is this why they go to the nut houses?" scoffs a Black haired Alpha named Brian in the back.

Mr. Graham briskly steps from behind the desk towards Dr.Lecter, he keeps his gaze down.

"I believe I can answer that question Mr.?" This is the first time I am hearing his voice and it's lyrical, waves crashing upon a shore, it's so beautiful. 

"My name's Brian Campbell."

"Well Mr. Campbell, they are called Omega safe-houses, not "nuthouses" as you so flippantly stated. They are to protect unmated Omega's from hurting themselves or others when their heat overwhelms them and they do not find an Alpha to mate with. As you just learned from Dr.Lecter, heat can be devastating to an unmated Omega's body if they are not met with what their biology desires."

"Well can't they just go on heat suppressants, until it passes. They after their heat they could turn into a contributing member of society. They just never found themselves a true Alpha to put them in their place.." Brian responds back with a slight arrogance. Typical Alpha.

"Heat suppressants as you know are illegal and have dire psychological and physical repercussions. They will drive a person to lose their ability to have children, to cause extreme migraines that are accompanied by blackouts. They drive Omega's to be feral and act erratic . Even after the suppressants are removed from the blood stream,the urges for an Alpha are so strong, it will give them an unresolved ache. Many Omega's minds cannot survive this and they end up in a safe-house as a result. I surely doubt you are suggesting that Omega's should put their body through this, so they can wait to find a "True Alpha." I Smile at his words, he sounds so defensive of the Omega breed, I wonder why that is. 

His eyes never leave the floor as he is speaking until I raise my arm in courage. Professor Bloom makes a surprised noise, I never publicly speak out in class.

His gaze finally rises and meets mine. We stare at each-other in silence for a moment and I tilt my head a fraction of an inch and he inhales deeply through his nose. I am studying his face and his features turn into something of hungry creature. His eyebrows furrow and his ocean eyes are turning ravenous right before me. I look away to Dr. Lecter and he is regarding me with the same hungry expression as Mr. Graham. I can't look away even though I can feel my face start to heat. An unfamiliar feeling is rousing , like a fire roaring to life in my desolate body. I feel a small throb come from below my navel and I can feel something akin to sweat make it's way into my panties. I can see both men inhale sharply but silently and unconsciously take a step towards me, while I am leaning forward in my seat. I want to bask in their scents and taste it straight from their skin. I bite my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and my thighs are tightening on their own. 

The scene is shatter by Professor Bloom's questioning voice.

"Did you have a question Brynn." Her tone is curious but not as friendly as usual. I turn my attention to her and lean back in my seat, my body is gnawing in protest underneath my skin. 

I barely raise my voice above a gentle murmur to respond to her. "Yes Professor Bloom, I have a question about scenting. I was wondering if it's possible for an Omega to scent or be scented while their implant is intact?" 

"That is an excellent question Ms. Rummer, and I believe I can give you the answer you are hoping to obtain." Dr Lecter states taking another graceful step towards my seat. 

"The only moment that scenting can overcome the nano-technology is when a pair is perfectly compatible with each other, intellectually and physically. They are drawn together like magnets and when they finally connect, they will inevitably bond. The bond is so substantial that separating them, is painful for each, both in body and in mind. Yet before a bond is even made, they can sense their counterpart and can become possessive and quite obsessed. This anomaly happens so rarely that there is barely any thorough research on the topic. Every layman in our society name the pairing "soul-mates" but that is rather contrite. This is such an unique paradox that all that I can give you is an ancient Sumerian word "Sim-tum." His eyes never waver from mine, boring into me with such ferocity, I feel I need to run.

"What does it mean?" I ask just above a whisper.

"Fate." Both Dr.Lecter and Mr. Graham answer at the same time. Both watching me with inquiring eyes.

The room is swallowing me whole and I can't breathe I am lightheaded. A small caress is fluttering gently against my mind, I'm washing away. I start to give into the pleasant feeling of oblivion that is taking over. I feel at peace as I start to lose consciousness, one word upon my lips as I descend, Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellll....There it is haha. hope you enjoyed it. Constructive words, feedback, or question always welcome. "D


	3. Overused Plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynn's body respond's to the Alpha's but her thoughts are working against her. Giving the Alpha's her version of world through her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much of this story planned. I wish all my thoughts could just transfer to the computer, so I can get all of these thoughts out coherently. I own nothing but my original characters and any mistakes made :D

Brynn can hear the faint sound of Alana Bloom dismissing the students in a hushed frenzy, ushering them away from the room. Brynn strained her ears to listen, Alana was telling someone that she was going to wait in front of the building for the ambulance.

"There is no need, I am perfectly adept to access any injury she might have attained. As you ought to remember Alana, I am quite thorough in my understanding of the human body." Retorts a musical voice with a sly blow.

"I remember how capable you are Hannibal. However, your abilities aside, you know the law. Any one of her precious breed must be attended to at the hospital." Alana expresses with a touch of disdain and bitterness on the edge of her tongue.

"Then Hannibal and I can drive her, when she gains consciousness." Will argues

"I already called them, just wait here with Brynn. Please just make sure she stays put. I have a feeling she doesn't like to be coddled or attended to and she might flee. I can tell, this one is a fighter." Brynn had noticed a slight edge of respect glide in her tone.

The only answer back was something she would consider a slight growl and then the faint sound of high-heels drifting from the room.

Brynn's brain felt lethargic but her body was acting on it's own accord, tactile and complacent. There were two very distinctive sets of hands cradling different parts of her body. A polished set was tending to her head, smoothing her damp hair away from her face and checking every inch with precise care; Hands slowly moving down her neck, a warm thumb roughly rubbing at the black fabric there. She could hear a needy whimper escape someone from the oblivion before realizing it was her ripped from her mouth without her heads permission.

The second pair, calloused but still gentle, was palming itself against her cloth covered hip bone. It settled into holding her firmly but not firmly enough her body bellowed. Her heart was clobbering and her thighs clenched. The palm on her hip made it's way under her shirt and touched the bare skin there, gliding gently higher over her stomach. Her back arched, demanding more from both sets of hands. Brynn desired, no she needed...she needed them to devour her body. Another needy whimper escaped her mouth and she felt the palm move further under her shirt over her pale ribs. The exploration was stopped by a muffled guttural sound coming from above her head.

"That is enough William, we are in a communal room. We must wait. There will be shared dialogue about this revelation at a later time but at the moment, you need to control yourself." The hand slipped from underneath her shirt and smoothed her clothing over her skin.

"You know I hate when you call me William, I am not a child Hannibal. I am in complete control, I was trying to settle her body with my touch; Omega's mind calms to a gentle touch from an Alpha. I know we have much to discuss but I am more focused on her well-being at moment." Will responds tightly with a slight southern twang that Brynn had not noticed before, maybe it only came out in times of distress.

The thought of this beautiful man being in pain was starting to pull Brynn towards the surface. Her mind breaking through the rigid edge of water that she was being held under. Her eye's felt heavy as she commanded them to open against her broad eyelashes. The room was blurry and still darkened around the edges. She was settled in the front of the lecture hall; sandwiched between the two Alpha's that had been giving their lectures before darkness pulled her under. Brynn felt her face heat immediately as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position away from the men. An intense a throb of pain from the side of her head, overcome with a swift bought of dizziness makes her lower herself back down into the welcoming waiting hands.

"Brynn, you fainted. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell out of your seat. Alana called and ambulance, they will be here shortly" Will's concerned face becoming more defined as her eyes adjusted and the darkness fully ceased.

" I'm fine, my head throbs a bit but not enough to need an ambulance. I am sorry Dr. Lecter and Mr.Graham, I was looking forward to this for the entire semester and now I ruined it, I skipped breakfast, it was a dense mistake." she says in a rush, trying to hide her face into her shoulder.

Brynn feels a gentle hand on her head, turning to look straight into Dr. Lecter's never ending eyes.

"Please, in the position we are in at the moment, I think all formalities have fled the scene, You may call me Hannibal and you may call him Will. No apologies necessary. I am however very curious to ask why you are lying?."

"I just forget to eat sometimes, it happens.. Why would you accuse me of lying ?"

"Your face is very easy to read to a well versed psychologist. I could see the wheels turning inside until a look of alarming comprehension glazed over your features. Followed by unfortunate incident of your loss of consciousness. Was the dilemma more cerebral then physical. What did you see or feel when you dove into your subconscious?"

Brynn shook her head in dismay, opening and closing her mouth a few times until words flowed freely.

" I felt a sudden sense of being transported to artificial light, I felt wrong and raw. I was at precipice of some arbitrary cliff, down below was a dark puzzle begging to be finished. I wanted to smooth my edges away so the dark puzzle could fit me snug in the center, protecting me from bright cheap light that was setting my skin ablaze. My body threw it self over the cliff, feeling a sense of freedom, I had never felt before. I spiraled down in an uneasy assuage, into the darkness. It was if I was becoming someone different, I don't know to what end. I didn't have my usual control over my rapid thoughts, I wanted to belong, to let someone see behind my well built walls, to give into my Omega biology, to let go . . . .. It was a overwhelming feeling. Having control over those urges is a necessity to my psyche. I was waging a war in my own head, resisting the temptation of such feelings. That is the real reason probably why I lost consciousness."

"This frightens you? Can you not see the beauty in losing some sense of control, in having someone see you, belonging to someone...To let go?"

Will had moved closer at his question, pressing into her leg. Hannibal gently hoisted her into a sitting position with her back cradling into his chest.

All of this felt too intimate, they were being to familiar with her. Brynn twisted from both men and ignored her aching head to stand up and brace herself against the wall. Both men stood, ready to catch her if needed. Brynn took a steady breath and answered will's question the best she knew how.

"I know most other people have a natural urge to belong and relinquish their control to others. Whether it be to a parent, a child, a mate, a lover, or their Alpha; Someone they can blame when they become a twisted body floating along many others in a vast sea of uniformity. When they give in to their urges, they start to give themselves away in small fragmented pieces. They only give away the marvelous slices, nothing too somber for fear of being actually seen and turned away....

Hannibal and Will continued to stare at her in silence, edging her on.

"They are swallowed until they become a cheap imitative person suit of the person they once were. I feel as if no one keep themselves whole anymore. In all honestly, it disgust me to my core. All of it so fake, like a overused plastic container thrown away without any consideration of how useful it once as. Finding itself sitting sadly in a landfill, fractured and worn.

" I like to go against the current, at least I know I am whole, dark thoughts and all. It might make me unsteady and a lonely enigma but I am my own. I cannot give myself into that overused plastic life. I can only belong to something that will take the whole of me, not only the pieces that are sufficiently desirable. So I keep my control ...." Brynn was rambling and she knew it but her thoughts were hard to put into words.

Hannibal and Will were now looking at Brynn with apt curiosity and a look she could not comprehend. Almost longing?

She could feel embarrassment flooding her bloodstream. Her head must have been more rattled by the fall then she realized. All of her feelings had bubbled up and became word vomit, in the presence of two strangers, two Alphas.

" Damn, I didn't mean to let everything out like that, no one has ever asked me how I felt before.... I mean not in away: physical, mentally or emotionally. Most just treat me like a ticking time bomb, waiting for me to go into one of the Omega safe houses when no one wants me...I mean honestly who could blame their thoughts, I'm a bit of a scary wreck."

"You seem to be very strong woman who is authentic in her thoughts about the world. It is quite a shame that others do not cling to that honesty but turn away from it instead. I find you all together interesting, bordering fascinating really. I believe you will find Will and myself to be entirely whole, aforementioned in your statement. You will find no husk of humanity here."

A broad grin spread across Brynn's face. She had thought all Alpha's would treat her opinion with indifference, Yet Hannibal and Will soaked in her words and responded in kind. An unsettled feeling suddenyl bloomed in Brynn's chest. What if they were being cordial? What if they found her inner monologues appalling? What if these men were appeasing her like a kid throwing a tantrum enough until they get their way, silencing them and ridding everyone the embarrassment.

The sound of frantic shuffling feet making their way down the hallway met Brynn's ears. Two men dressed in yellow medic uniforms were dragging a cotton blue gurney into the room, Alana on their heels.

"Brynn, it's good to see you standing. We all were very worried about you." Alana had concerned etched into her face.

"I apologize to have caused you worry Professor Bloom, I didn't eat breakfast this morning. My blood sugar had probably dropped and caused the black out. I feel fine now, I don't think I will be needing the hospital." Brynn gestured to the two men and their equipment.

"Maam we still have to take you to the hospital, you know the law. You have to be seen and checked out my your Mate or Guardian. You may walk to the ambulance or we will carry you out. Either way, you must go."

The burlier looking medic took a step forward towards Brynn, palms out. Just like approaching a wild animal with slow deliberate steps.

The two Alphas in the background were very focused on the conversation unfolding in front of them. Eager to hear Brynn's response would be, would she let anger flow into her hands, eliminate the prey before her. Would there by a distressed mate waiting to take Brynn home. Brynn pressed nails into her palm until she could feel them break through the gentle skin there. Abruptly her posture turned meek and her face was forlorn.

" I understand the law, I can walk with you to the ambulance , I refuse to be carted out. I will call my mother en-route, to inform her of the situation."

Brynn bent down and grabbed her belongings, giving everyone in the room a repentant smile. She walked towards the door with her head held high with the medic's following on her tail and the soothing feeling of pain in her palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I am doing alright with writing Hannibal, for some reason it's very difficult for me to try to put human emotion into him. Maybe because I love intelligent serial killing uncaring Hannibal. I might need to see a psychologist for that obsession.


	4. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal discuss what to do with their "situation." Brynn agrees to conversations with Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I only own my original character and any mistakes:D

Will and Hannibal watch Brynn leave the room with her defined dignity, staring aptly at the door until her scent has all been faded from their company. Both men soon wear masks of brevity but they both feel the deprivation of her immediate company but could still feel the pull. They look at each other with severe understanding, their tête-à-tête would be soon approaching. With Brynn’s absence they are left to deal with Alana’s questioning gaze, glancing back and forth between both men. Will pitches his eyes down, focusing on Alana’s bright purple heels. Feeling Fidgety as usual, he irons his shirt against his skin. He closes his eyes and tries to block Alana’s very loud emotion of displeasure from his head. Hannibal puts on stiff smirk and reinforces his posture, becoming composed, sealing back contemplations behind his amber eyes. His impenetrable façade sliding easily in place. 

“Is there something that I am missing? You know Will, a few minutes ago you were perfectly at ease making eye contact with my student. Now you have lost the ability to. Hannibal, I have never in all the years I have known you, seen such an expression on your face as I did with your gaze on Brynn. What exactly is going on?” Alana’s questions are shaded with the sound of inquisitiveness and a robust splash of jealousy. 

“I find her simply interesting. It is unheard of for an Omega to be studying the human mind. I wish to be able to converse with her, to get her perspective and reasoning would be riveting.”

Alana scoffs loudly “You find her interesting, how lovely, I am sure the Omega would love the attention. How about you will, you want to make sure the little Omega has your attention too. Make sure she is protected?”

“Nothing is going on Alana, just the usual roundabout in my head. My empathy was put into overdrive, when Brynn fainted. Subconsciously she was shouting her emotions into my head, she doesn’t know how lonely she is. I felt bad for the girl, just wanted to make sure she was alright.”

Will tried to ease the ache behind his glasses, taking them off and palming his eyes roughly. He looks towards the door, wanting to make an escape from Alana’s emotions, so he could focus on his own.

“I think I will head back to Quantico, I have left my grading unfinished.” Will does not listen for a response before walking out.

“Alana, I think you are looking for small variables to have meaning. It was very rude of you to make will feel uncomfortable for no reason. You know about his past with Omega’s and those comments were unwarranted. Do have unbridled hatred of the Omega breed that is making you lash out or were you jealous of Will giving another attention that was reciprocated?”

“It’s nothing like that Hannibal, you know why I stopped that relationship before it started, Will was unstable at the time.”

“Well now that he is not, might you find yourself worried that he was not been waiting for you to return his previous affections?”

Alans ignores the statement “I am unsure why I acted in such a manner, I apologize, and I will call Will to apologize.” 

“Well this has been a very eventful day, but I must be leaving. I hope the remainder of your day is pleasant Alana." Alana makes a small nod of her head as Hannibal leaves her to contemplate her actions. 

Hannibal dialed Will’s number as soon as he was out of the building. Will answered immediately with a tight hello.

“Am I correct in thinking you did not return to Quantico?”

“I am waiting at Georgetown water park, I know you were going to want to talk.”

“Would you object to a light lunch by the river?”

“Not at all, the cold October air has already cleared out many of the parks usual inhabitants. You know me, I like being as far from other people as possible. I have found an isolated place."

“ I will be there shortly.”

Hannibal parked his car and removed the insolated cooler and blanket from the trunk and searched out his friend. He found will situated on the bank bundled in a heavy grey coat his face focused on the geese catching prey in the water. Hannibal smoothed the blanket over the ground and sat gracefully down, leaving enough room for Will. He pulled out the tupperware and started to pull out utensil’s when Will joined him on the blanket. He handed Will two containers without looking at him and Will took it in silence. 

“Roasted beet and quinoa salad with goat cheese and a mandarin vinaigrette a great accompaniment to the bleu cheese, bacon, and chive stuffed pork thigh.” 

“Was it an actual pig or just one in your eyes.” Will asked taking a small bite and letting it melt against his tongue. Watching his best friend place a napkin over his suit pants with a glint of amusement in his eyes, Hannibal was always so formal, even in an informal place. 

“Why do you ask such trivial questions when you already know the answer.” Hannibal took a bite of the woman who pushed into him at the grocers and decided to tell him to “watch where the fuck he was going.” Very rude indeed. While Hannibal was in his mind, reliving the sound of his prey pleading, Will started to speak.

“Her scent was intoxicating, and it was very hard to stay calm. I want her very badly; I want to be her Alpha. Her scent grew almost unbearable when her slick trickled from her. I saw your face, I believe you scented her too, didn’t you?” 

Hannibal continue his small bite of food contemplating on what to say to his very dear friend. Honesty was something that they had shared openly since Will recognized the same darkness in Hannibal as he had in himself. 

“I did Will, she smelled divine. I felt the primal instinct to claim her and have her as my mate as well. I have never longed for someone as much as in that moment; I also had a very difficult time composing myself.” 

“I am having a hard time wrapping my head around this. We aren’t supposed to be able to scent her yet. Did she scent us in return? Her body was reacting when she was unconscious but both us were touching her, so it could be either of us. What are we supposed to do Hannibal? We both can’t have Brynn and I feel like this is going to destroy our friendship.”

Will sounded downtrodden, not wanting to lose his only true friend. A migraine was starting behind his glasses and the stress of this situation was leaving his body achy. 

“Sweet Will, nothing will be destroying our friendship, we will only be solidifying the strong bond we already have. We both scented her this means we are her absolute most compatible mates. As her reactions hinted, she indeed scented us both too, we are all meant to be sim-tum and that cannot be broken.”

Will was reflecting on Hannibal’s words, but he had so many unanswered questions. His heart is beating erratically, he can feel Brynn’s uncertainty even now and her pull is devastating. Hannibal can feel her too and it makes his body throb with need to be close to their Omega. 

“What if when she goes into heat, it triggers rut in us both, we would tear each other part to stake our claim on her. Is there any way this could actually work, Alpha’s are territorial over their mate, aggressive even. We both see what happens enough through our line of work to see what happens when Alpha’s fight over Omega’s.”

“This is going to work Will, I will find a way to make sure you and our future mate are at ease. We will figure this out together and we will both have what we want.” 

“I want to believe you Hannibal but there is just so much uncertainty. I can feel Brynn's' turmoil at the thought of being mated. Brynn is a unique Omega. I know she is going to refuse us."

Hannibal chuckles darkly and makes his best friend look him in the eyes by cupping his jaw.

“We will make sure she doesn’t have a choice, remember Will, we can be a very convincing team. Brynn will not be able to deny her want’s, we will bring them out of her, forcibly if needed. Brynn is ours; she just needs a little help to realize it.” 

Will and Hannibal stare at each other fondly, they fall into silence as they finish their lunch.

*****************************

Brynn is feeling a slight pull inside her body, it’s not painful but uncomfortable. She is trying to be patient waiting for the doctor but she feels a restlessness that refuses to leave. The room is small and smells like bleach, she wipes her nose on her palm, trying to make the burn go away. It has been almost an hour since they arrived and started their routine test of blood pressure, CT Scan, x-rays ,chip function, blood test, ultrasounds. “The basic Omega test’s” they had told her when she inquired about the amount of test for a slight fall. Brynn knows her mother is sitting in the waiting room, annoyed and ready to give an undeserved punishment for taking up her time. A small scared whimper escapes at the thought. The door is opened by a brisk looking Beta, red hair and spectacles placed on her head. 

“Brynn Rummer, I am doctor Blaise, I am happy to say all your test came back normal. I do have to ask you about the bruises that are littering your body and I am alarmed at some small stress fractures in your wrist and legs that didn’t heal as properly as they should have.”

Brynn blanches, she knows her mother got out of hand sometimes when it came to her “punishments”. It was better to keep her mouth shut, if they found out, her mother would be sent to a safe house Brynn knew the “safeguard law”, she had to stay with her guardian or mate until she was a “grown” Omega without her chip. It was completely ridiculous law; the government made all Omega’s to be feebleminded creatures unable to take care of themselves without direction from another, which was just idiotic, but her opinion wasn’t going to change that. Brynn had no other family and no mate, so she would have to be taken to a safeguard home, the closest one being New Hampshire , she would lose all that she has worked for. She just needed to finish the college year, find a job and get the hell away from everything here. The excuse was already planned if she ever had to be taken to the hospital, she made her face glaze over into a flustered mess.

“I go to the gym at the college sometime, a strong Alpha works out there and I want to attract him. I didn’t want to embarrass myself, so I use the equipment as if I would know how to use it. I hurt myself rather often, but I never told anyone out of fear of the Alpha finding out that I was so clumsy, not strong enough to carry his seed.” Brynn lowers her head in forged embarrassment. Doctor Blaise gives her a gentle smile.

“Well sweetie, you should find something less strenuous or your body to attract this Alpha. Your body will not be able to keep containing these injuries without becoming dangerous, and you know if you are hurt, you are required by law to see a doctor.”

“I know, I am so very sorry, I won’t go to the gym anymore, can we please keep this from anyone, I don’t my chances of finding a mate to diminish, please?” Brynn whines desperately hopefully appealing to the woman. 

“Alright, alright, I will keep it between us ladies,” She gives a conspiratorial wink. 

“Well Brynn, you are free to go to your guardian, do you have any questions?”

“I do have a question.” A pretty embarrassing one thinks Brynn.

“What might that be?”

“I was just wondering about um, slick. I umm…I think I had my first experience with it very recently and was wondering how I could it stop it from happening, it was in public. Brynn could her face heat immediately. 

“Honey, slick is a natural occurrence when your body desires another, you can’t stop it. You haven’t lost your pheromone inhibitor yet, so don’t worry about anyone scenting your arousal yet.”

Desire was a foreign word to Brynn, something she had never even had thought about. 

“Ok, so as long as no one can scent me, they can’t smell my slick?”

“Correct, any other questions Brynn?”

“No I think that’s enough embarrassment for now.”

The doctor gave Brynn a wide smiled and walked to the door opening it to Brynn. The feeling of her skin being to tight around her bones faded and she felt an ease pass over and her shoulders slumped in release. Brynn felt so calm, even though her feet were moving her towards her Guardian. That’s when she realized she could smell Hannibal and Will in the hospital beckoning her to them. She followed their scent to the waiting room and was greeted to the men and her mother all talking animatedly. Her feet were leading towards the men, eyes never leaving the scene that was in front of her. There was a movement to the side of her and she barely had enough time to recognize that it was person before they collided. It was the Beta from class, Elijah; his tall lean figure standing before her, his short brown coifed and his brown eyes etched in concern. Brynn wondered idly why he was here; they weren’t friends.

“Elijah, why are you here? Is everything ok?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I know it seems completely random and weird, but I felt…concerned.” Elijah looked very unsure of himself.

“That’s very thoughtful of you even if it is a bit odd considering I don’t think we have ever even spoke before now.”

“I was hoping to change that, I think we could be friends, if you wanted to give it a chance I mean, I’ve noticed that your always alone and thought maybe I could be good company.” Brynn’s lips quirked into a small smile; he had been watching her. Elijah returned her smile and hopeful features took over his face.

“I’m not really sure how to respond, not many people are jumping to be friends with me. I can’t promise I would be an accommodating companion.”

“Well, we can always try. Let’s get coffee before class tomorrow and get to know one another.” Brynn bites her lip and thinks, what would it be like to confide in someone. Maybe she will lucky and she will be able to share unabashed. She nods her head slowly.

“Wow, alright. If you want to give me your number, I can text you in the morning with a place to meet.”

Brynn takes his phone that he was offering her and put her phone number in. She can feel eyes on her, and she turns to see Hannibal and Will waiting for her attention.

“I guess I will see you tomorrow, I should be getting to my mother.” Brynn turns swiftly and hears Elijah walking in the opposite direction.

“Hey baby, who was that handsome young man. I saw you give him your number, is he a suitor?” Brynn tries to hide her snort at her mother pretending to be a loving creature in front of an audience. 

“Just this guy from school, just wanting to make sure I was alright, we exchanged numbers so I could his notes from today’s lecture, I must have lost mine.” Brynn lied so easily to her mother; it was second nature. She had noticed the Alpha’s coming to stand directly beside her, surrounding her in their rich scent; she looked curiously at them both, wondering why they were here. 

“Dr. Lecter and Mr. Graham came to check on your condition. Such lovely gentleman. We were discussing the need for you to have a therapy session with Dr. Lecter.”

“Excuse me, a session? I’m sorry, I am not comprehending right now. Since when do I need therapy and when did it not become my decision?”

“Oh sweetie, I was just telling Dr. Lecter that I was concerned about how you isolate yourself from everyone and I am worried about your lack of interest in finding a mate. It’s natural for a loving mother to fret over her daughter, I think it’s a wise decision to speak to a renown therapist to work out these issues. Dr. Lecter agrees whole heartedly” 

Her mother had a plastered smile on her face, but Brynn could clearly see the warning in her eyes, "don't you dare embarrass me and do what I say." It would be dangerous to her if she didn’t comply with her mother’s wishes. Brynn bowed her head in defeat.

“Of course, mother, I will do what you think is best. When is the best time for our session Dr. Lecter?”

Brynn was trying very hard to keep her tone from wavering into the realm of being a petulant child.

“Why don’t we just call them conversation’s Brynn, I believe this will make it more relaxing for you. We can meet tomorrow in my office around six if that is adequate to you. I have already given your mother the address”

“She will be there. Thank you and Mr. Graham so much for concern of Brynn’s condition, she can be such a silly girl at times, I will surely make sure she eats more.”

“The pleasure is all ours, Delilah. I do look forward to seeing you tomorrow Brynn.”

“It was nice meeting you Delilah, I hope you feel much better Brynn.” Will adds quietly. There is an agony in his eyes that Brynn cannot decipher. 

Her mother gives her best award-winning smile as she put her hand on her lower back pushing Brynn towards the door. The closer they get to the car, the hand starts to dig into her like a claw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized as I was writing this, I hate Brynn's mother. I didn't know when I was writing her character that she was going to be such an ass. Comment are always welcome!


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Brynn have a friendly lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my original characters and any mistakes:D

The silence in the car is palpable, the ease that had settled into Brynn in the hospital was flushed away. All that could be felt now was the rising tension of her getting closer to the house. The objects outside the window blurred as her eyes remained unfocused, bracing herself for when the car finally stopped. They turned into their quiet cul-da-sac, an arraignment of children playing in the street, their faces in wild joy. Bitter resentment boiled in Brynn throat, how easy is was for children to lose themselves to happiness.

Her mother gently pulled into their paved driveway surrounded by dozens of flowers trying to cling to their last breath as fall descends upon them. Brynn looks upon her “home” with distaste; The three-bedroom house with its charming brick exterior. A prison inside, where her mother had soundproofed each room “to reduce the sounds and smell of her daughter’s impending blossoming,” she had told all the neighbors and contractors. Delilah exited the car and let in a cold breeze that chilled Brynn’s bones. Her mother waved at the neighbors before walking towards the house, not bothering to see if daughter was going to follow. Brynn had the flight or fight feeling settle deep into her stomach. It could be so easy, to open the door and run. It would have to be on foot considering her car is still parked in the far end of the university parking lot. It was possible that she could run like a gazelle from a predator only stopping when her limbs screamed from overused exhaustion but where would she be running to? This prison was the only place that she had, and her mother was the only person she had. Brynn opened the door and trudged toward the house, better just to face it and get it over with.

Her body was already so tense by the time she opened the door, she hardly felt the hand on her scalp pulling in her through the doorway. The slam of the door echoed behind her as she was thrown to floor with a resounding slap that left a tinge of blood in her mouth. The creature’s angered contorted face hovered over hers and grabbed her wrist, grinding the bones together. Her throat closed around the pained moan and she retreated into her mind, it was safe and warm there. The creature held her heeled shoe, brandishing the weapon as she forcefully hit across Brynn’s abdomen. The pain blossomed through her ribs, but Brynn remained silent, keeping her mother from having the satisfaction of her cries.

“How dare you test my patience in front of strangers. You had to have known I was already angry at your little fainting parlor trick and your little show this morning. You brought this on yourself with your temperament.” The blows continued through until her mother’s chest was heaving, and Brynn had crawled into a ball. There was a kick to Brynn’s lower back and then silence; her mother’s breathing into a steady puff.

“Get upstairs and clean yourself up you vile ugly thing, you look a wreck. Maybe you should think about how a proper Omega is supposed to act while you sleep tonight and hopefully waken with a better attitude.” Her mothers returned her shoe to her foot and walked in the kitchen.

Brynn laid back and looked at the ceiling, her mind a fumbled mess of anger. She rose to her feet as best as she could, her body was aching in protest, everything hurt. Slowly she made her way up the stairs to the bedroom before meekly going through her bedroom door. Sliding slowly down to the floor her tears finally came, she continuously wiped them away in anger. Pathetic.

She raised herself up and went to her bathroom to get showered. As she lifted her shirt, she could see the bruises already forming, she looked like a leopard. The hot water was welcomed on her aching body and her mind started to delve into the dark murky thoughts that she hid in the far corner of her mind. Freedom would only come with the death of her mother. The thought was quick and disturbing; she tried to push the feeling back to its contained corner, but it lingered as she removed herself from the shower and crawled into her bed. The warm inviting blankets that surrounded her did nothing to take the chill from her body or the cold darkness that was spreading behind her eyes. Falling into an exhausted sleep Brynn dreamt of the scent of fire and spring, her feet covered in blood and her elated smile from her dream took over her sleeping face.

The next morning came with a blink and Brynn felt the familiar pain of her adolescent year punishments. A small blinking from her phone distracted her momentarily, she rolled over gingerly and reached for the device.

**Hey Bryn, it’s Elijah. Are you still up for coffee?**

The message was sent a little over twenty minutes ago, it was only seven thirty. There was plenty of time to meet him before her behavioral economics class at ten. A fluttering feeling was in her chest as she responded.

**Sure, but my car was left behind yesterday, anyway I can get a ride?**

**No worries, I can pick you up at 830. Just send me your address. looking forward to seeing you.**

Brynn lifted herself from the bed and lurked to her closet, dressing in loose grey jeans and soft oversized hoodie. Nothing that wouldn’t aggravate the bruises. As she continued to get ready, she caught her reflection in the mirror, her eyes look flat and lifeless. Her lip was busted, no way to hide that. Better come up with a good excuse. The monotony of getting ready held none of its usual comfort and for some reason, she feels more distraught from the punishment then she usually did. The brown well used bag was slung over her shoulder with all her class work as she descended the stairs quietly. The front door was eased open gently and the fresh air of the morning hits her face and she inhaled a deep breath of the scent of the dying autumn leaves.

An inconspicuous green colored car is approaching her house slowly. Brynn see’s Elijah’s classical features set in enjoyment in the drivers seat. He smiles and gestures for her to get in. the car smells like cleaning product with a faint scent of cinnamon.

“What happened to your lip?”

“Oh, it’s absurdly embarrassing, I wasn’t paying attention and I tripped up the stairs.” Brynn gave a small chuckle to ease the excuse into Elijah’s mind.

“You are not having the best week are you, hopefully this morning will change that.” Elijah gave her a confident smirk as he drove.

The arrived at a small coffee house that was loud and crowded in the early morning rush for caffeine. They found a small booth, and both ordered large black coffees. They chatted superficially, nothing to deep coming to the surface. Brynn thought Elijah was nice, a little bland, but comforting.

They were in the middle of talking about their professors when the door opened, and Brynn’s body uncurled from a tension she didn’t know she was holding. She smelled him before she saw him, her body turned quickly to catch the blue-grey eyes of Will. He looks straight at her and a relaxed smile graced his features. Her body automatically rising from her seat without as so much as a glance to her companion before her feet were leading her towards him. Their bodies meet a few inches from each other, neither one of them wanting to break their eye contact.

“Are you stalking me Will” Brynn’s tone is amused and a tinge of pleasure.

His smile broadens and he ducks is head in a shy manner. A hint of pink blossoming on his cheeks. Adorable, Brynn can’t stop thinking how she likes the color..

“Well as much as I would love to say I was stalking you; I started to feel unwell yesterday, so I stayed in the area, my hotel is only a few blocks away. I came for coffee but seeing you is an absolute pleasurable surprise.”

Now it was Brynn’s turn to blush, and she felt slick slowly being released. This man had a straight shot to her hormones. Will’s eyes darkened and inched closer, until there was no space separating their bodies.

“I know you have a session with Hannibal tonight, but would you be interested in lunch with me today.”

“Why?” Brynn felt a sadness leak through her features, why would he want to spend time with her. She was nothing but a defective Omega.

“I want to spend time with you and get to know you.”

“You might not like who I am, it might me a waste of your time.”

“Speaking to you would never be a waste, I’ll meet you in front of the campus at 1.”

Brynn didn’t have time to respond because Elijah decided to make his presence known. He came to stand next to Brynn arm brushing gently against hers.

“Hi, You’re the FBI profiler from professor Blooms class, Mr. Graham right?”

Will took a step back from Brynn and was bristling with irritation.

“Yes I am, I will see you at one Brynn.” He said nothing further as he exited the shop without his coffee.

“Well, he seemed nicer in class.” Elijah huffed.

“We should get to campus.”

They both gathered their belonging and drove to campus with Brynn promising to meet Elijah again for coffee tomorrow. Suddenly Brynn was being surrounded by so many interested parties wanting to get to know her, it was dizzying. Her classes went quickly, and it made her stomach clench knowing she would be seeing Will soon. She was laser focused on her professors, blocking out the pleasure spiking in her stomach at the thought of his eyes locked on hers.

As she made her way to the front of the campus at one, she had nasty thought enter her head, what if he didn’t come and it was all a game made have her look like a fool. Her footsteps slowed and she stopped abruptly thinking about all her mother’s vicious words to her, why would anyone want to know her, she wasn’t special. Teeth tearing away the flesh on the inside of her cheek, she had made her decision and turned around. Slow precise steps took her towards the backdoor leading to the far side parking lot where her car was. The smell of rain hits Brynn’s nostrils as a hand grasp her elbow and her body is turned towards the man that had been encompassing her thoughts.

“I thought I said in front of the campus but maybe I was mistaken.”

“I…I forgot something in my car, I just need to get my wallet out of the console.”

“No need, I’ll be paying, for a moment I thought you were running away.”

Face hopefully not revealing to much, she lets Will guide her towards the front of the campus again, a hand reassuringly pressed to her lower back. A small giggle escapes her lips when she sees Will’s black jeep parked with the driver’s side door hanging open and the keys still in the ignition. He gives her a knowing smile.

“It was past one and I didn’t see you, I got a little nervous.”

He opened the passenger side door and she was enveloped by his smell. Her senses were overwhelmed, and she closed her eyes against the headrest. The scent was leaking into her pores into her skin and her mouth and she made a little whimper. Her face flooded in embarrassment, but Will made no comment, so she opened her eyes and watched the road as he drove.

“I was going to ask what happened to your lip, but we were rudely interrupted by your…friend?”

He made the word sound dirty, like Elijah was a despicable creature.

“It was actually the first time we had seen each other. He’s nice. I fell up the stairs and bit my lip.” Her face never left the windshield, she had this gnawing feeling that if she looked at him; he would see through her lies.

“Why do I feel like you’re not telling me what really happened.”

Brynn shrugged her shoulders and they fell into silence. He stopped in front of a small busy café and she gave him a curious look.

The food here is amazing. I come here often when I’m in the area, they have a small room in the back for privacy, I don't do well with crowds.”

Words escaped Brynn as she felt like she was a pig being led to its slaughter.

He opened the door for her and took her hand firmly and pulled her into the building. A stoutly man with slicked back black hair greeted Will with a familiarity and looked at Brynn with curiosity.

“You brought a date, that’s unusual. Is Dr. Lecter not joining you today?" 

“this is Brynn. Brynn this is Gerald, the owner. I have been coming here for years with Hannibal and he is always accommodating. Hannibal will not be joining us today but he did send his regards.”

Brynn nodded a slight hello. A date the man had said, and Will didn’t correct him.

Gerald led them through the small café until they met a sliding door and they entered. The walls were dark blue and there were a few tables, all of them currently unoccupied. The small chandelier gave an intimate feel to the room, bathing them in a soft light. Will led Brynn to the table farthest away from the sliding door and pulled her chair out for her before taking his own. The table clothes matched the walls and were soft to the touch. Gerald left them menus and stated he would be back in a few minutes to take their order. Brynn kept her eyes trained on the menu to avoid will demanding glances.

“This isn’t a date, I don’t date. I do not require a mate.” Brynn said quietly breaking the silence.

“Of course, you don’t; this is just two people becoming friends, getting to know one another.” Will gave her smirk and focused his attention on his own menu.

There were no prices next to any of the dishes and she didn’t even know what half of the food was. In Brynn’s head that meant this place must be very pricy. Gerald returned with two wine glasses filled with water.

“Did we decide what we were having?”

“I will take the Phyllo wrapped halibut with the lemon scallion sauce and the asparagus and moral risotto. I also think we will stick with just the water today Gerald.”

“and you miss.”

“I will um…take the same thing.”

Gerald took their menus and gave a smile to Will.

“To be honest, I didn’t know what half the food was.” Brynn admitted with amusement.

“I used to be a whatever was in the house kinda guy, mostly microwaved food or fresh caught fish. I never knew anything about food until Hannibal. He has a very extensive pallet.”

“You like to fish?”

“Absolutely, I love to go to the stream near my house and bask in the silence.”

“You seem to really like silence.”

“When I’m around people, my thoughts are often mixed with theirs, I have pure empathy. I pick up other people emotions or point of views without any pretense.”

Will was surprised at his own honesty with this woman. It was like an out of body experience for him, he wanted to keep eye contact and tell her everything about himself. It was strange, he should be feeling like a raw nerve being exposed but he felt relaxed and comfortable in his own skin, he never was like this with anyone but Hannibal. He and Hannibal had stayed in town last night because an intense pain coming from Brynn had them on edge, she was scared, hurt and lonely. They had kept each other company and stopped one another from seeking her out and ripping the throats out of the one causing their mate harm. They agreed to stay close to the campus and Hannibal had pushed for Will to follow Brynn’s scent in the morning, to have her agree to spend time with him. Hannibal booked the entire back room for them to have privacy.` He had an intense love for his best friend and was very thankful for him in this moment.

“Your head must become very crowded; how do you decipher yourself from other’s actions or emotions?”

“I had a hard time of distinguishing between the two when I first started at the FBI, not many cared about my well being as long as I caught the criminals. Hannibal was brought in after an accident had happened and we started to have conversations, he helped me embrace my empathy and not shy away from the emotions, even the unsavory ones. I can still be overwhelmed but it occurs less, and I still enjoy the silence of being alone.”

“Well I’m not sure what Hannibal will get out of my head with his “conversations” with me, but I am happy he helped you. I can only imagine the pain that comes with such a gift or curse, I guess it all depends on how you perceive it.”

Will smiled, this woman was intelligent and very easy to converse with. Unlike any Omega he had met before, her head was on straight, he wondered idly on what else that smart mouth could do. Brynn was lost in the heated stare Will was giving her, she wilted under his stare until the door opening interrupted. Gerald made his way toward their table with the food and backed out quietly from the room.

The food smelled delicious and Brynn took a tentative bite before making a little moan in the back of her throat, it was delicious. She was digging in with haste when she noted Will hadn’t touched his food but watched her like a dying man in the desert and she was sanctuary.

“Are you not hungry?”

“Oh, I am ravenous.” He said with his southern twang and he licked his lips.

Brynn felt heat unfurling in her stomach, and she matched the feeling with that foreign word. Desire.

“So…the accident that happened at work, are you allowed to speak about it?”

Brynn let out of sigh of relief when Will picked up his utensils and started eating.

“I killed a criminal.” Will sounded unperturbed about the situation. Brynn was trying to keep her face blank and get her thoughts in order.

“Did he deserve it?”

“Yes.”

Brynn wanted to desperately ask how it felt, did it feel cathartic being covered in blood from someone who didn’t deserve to live. She kept her silence and they ate, she kept giving him furtive glances. When Gerald had returned their bellies were full and Will paid the check.

“I’ll pay you back, I promise.”

“Nonsense this is what friends do.” Will took Brynn’s hand and started to lead her to a side door.

“This isn’t the way we came in.” Brynn stated tentatively.

“I know, it’s the back entrance.” When they exited the building, they were in a long back one-way alley

. Brynn gave Will a questioning glance and he stalked towards her. She was taking steps backwards as he descended on her, her back hit the wall and she made a scared yelp. Will’s hands went to her cheeks and she instinctively leaned into his touch.

He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent and rested his forehead against hers. Brynn was at a loss on what to do, her mind was telling her to run but her body was very pleased to stay in his grasp. His lips hovered over hers for a hesitant second before briefly touching hers before retracting. His lips were soft and warm and so inviting. He pressed forward again with no hesitation this time and kissed her firmly.

His hand traveled down her cheek to the base of her throat, he tipped her head back gently and deepened their entwined mouths. Brynn made a small gasp and it opened her mouth just enough for his tongue to sweep in and taste her.

Brynn had never been kissed before, how did people survive this, it was so consuming, and it felt so good. Her body felt on the verge of combustion.

Her hands made their way to the back of his head, grasping at the hair at the nape of his neck. He was exploring her mouth with fervor and she let her tongue touch his gently and the shy flick made will groan into her mouth and his body grinded against her. His taste was life itself, heady and electric. It felt like flames licking her body; She was burning and she was excited to be engulfed in the flames. Slick was wetting her panties in the most embarrassing way as she felt his arousal against her stomach and an burning ache in between her legs was making itself known. His hand traveled down to her lower back and gripped tightly; Brynn gasped in pain; he was grabbing one the bruises her body was riddled with.

He noticed her change and backed off immediately, his pupils blown wild and his breathing erratic. With the loss of his body against her, she braced her self against her knees and tried to return her breathing to a normal pace.

“Are you alright? I got carried away”

="I'm just sore from the fall yesterday but friends do not do what we just did Will.”

“I know.”

Will lifted her head to meet his lips again, softly and chaste.

He held his hand out to her and she took it and she kept it clasped with his as they made their way back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions or critiques are always welcome. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did your reflection in thoughts tell you Brynn?”
> 
> “Danger.”
> 
> “Now what did your body insinuate to your mind?”
> 
> Brynn dropped her head and thought of an appropriate thought of the feeling that bloomed at the touched lavished on her. Touching her lips once more, dragging her fingers across slowly and sensually she answered.
> 
> “Lascivious thoughts...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took forever to get posted. I had a pretty bad concussion and was not supposed to have any screen time. Then life got in the way, hopefully you all are still reading:) No Beta and I own nothing but my original characters.

Brynn felt at odds with her mind and her body as she sat in Will’s car, surrounded by his scent. Her hand had torn itself from the tight grip that Will had made when they reached the vehicle. He did not verbally announce his wistfulness at the action, but she could see it in the downcast of his features. The loss of his contact made her stomach turn and her muscles tense under her skin, but her mind was still coming to terms with what this day had held for her so far. He had given her a first kiss and an experience of new strange emotions and her head was swimming, trying to compartmentalize and sort through the events with a leveled head. As Will parked near her vehicle to drop her off both of their expressions mirrored each other, guarded and unsure. Brynn tore her seatbelt off in haste and exited the comfortably warm vehicle. Not looking back but she could hear the window opening on the driver’s side. 

“It is customary for friends to have the means to contact each other.”

“Is that your cavalier way of asking me for my number?” Brynn retorts without facing his car.

“I could always give you mine and leave the decision in your hands if you want to contact me. If that makes you more comfortable.” 

Brynn does not respond until she hears his door open and she can feel his lingering presence against her back. His hand haphazardly wraps around her waist and leans her back into his chest, she can feel the warmth of his breathe on the nape of her neck.

  
“I think that would be a wise decision on my part, but I feel I have to reiterate that I am not looking for a mate. The best I can offer is a friendship but even then, I might not make the best companion.”

“Friends.” Will sounds slightly amused.

He pushes a piece of paper into her clenched fist before breathing deeply below her ear. Her body stiffens slightly against his chest before his body slips from the back of her and he gets back into his car. Not another word is spoken and his vehicle retreats from her slowly. When she no longer hears the tires against the blacktop, she takes a realigning gasp for air. The piece of paper feeling almost forbidden against her skin, she uncrumples it and sees the hastily written number on in. Her fingers hastily take out her phone and type in a new contact with his number before tucking the paper into her pocket. 

  
Her personality psychology class was starting at three and straight from there to have her “conversations” with Dr. Lecter. Her mother had texted her with a Baltimore address and a very straightforward way of telling her not to be late. He class did not end until five, so to her disgruntled displeasure she would have to leave class twenty minutes early to arrive on time. In all her years at college, she had never missed a class, let alone left early, well beside the one unplanned infraction of her untimely fainting but that was completely out of her hands. Brynn huffed loudly before she headed back to the building to attempt to catch the professor before class. Brynn was lucky in her hunt as she caught him opening the lecture hall with his T.A in tow.

  
“Professor Ledsing, I know it’s very last minute, but I have to leave a bit early and I was wondering if you could give me any paper’s or reading that will be given.”

  
“Well my little Omega, all of the assignment’s are outlined on the syllabus if you had even bothered to read it, so maybe you should do so before wasting my time.”

The T.A stifled a laugh and Brynn felt a dark anger burning her tongue. Oh, how the professor would look great with his insides wrapped around his smug T. A’s neck strangling the life out of him slowly. Shame slowly descended on her at the thought, she reigned back her anger and went with a different direction. 

“I have read the syllabus professor, very thoroughly but you get so enthralled with your subject that you sometimes give surprise assignments. You never disappoint with your knowledge; I just want to make sure I return the favor.”

That should be enough of a compliment to appease the man’s huge ego, even if he was a lackluster teacher with bare knowledge at best; often having to scare his students when they point out his mistakes, which were many and often.

  
“Give her the assignment for today Leo, but I am making it clear now little Omega, this will be the last time I give you any leeway. If you want to finish this little charade of wanting to be a psychologist then maybe you should schedule your dates or dress fitting’s around your classes.”

He does not even look at Brynn as he relinquishes the stinging words, which is in Brynn’s favor because her face screams murder. Leo flings a crumbled piece of paper at Brynn with a sardonic smile and she watches in flutter to the floor at her feet. Her teeth are grinding against each other in a slow painful way, but she revels in it. The men enter the lecture hall and let the door slam behind them. She reaches down at picks up the assignment and flattening it with gratuitous aggression and placing it neatly in her bag. As she grabs the doorknob to enter, her face transforms into a neatly composed mask and enters. Being the first one to enter, she takes a back-row seat as to not to interrupt when she leaves and unpacks her bag neatly. As the student’s flutter in around her, she never takes her eyes off the professor and Leo, letting her unsavory thoughts take over her and it makes her feel light. During the lecture, she keeps trying to catch their eye’s, but they never linger to her, as if knowing what they would see her bloodlust. The time comes for her to make her exit for the day, and she gathers her things obnoxiously, her peers turning with curious glances. Ignoring all of them, she leaves and slams the door behind her with a self-satisfied smile. 

  
The drive to Baltimore is agonizingly slow, she keeps checking the time on her dash. Of course, the drive had to be right at rush hour with the traffic inching forward at a glacial pace. The time of her appointment is fast approaching, and she recklessly weaves around cars, she cannot help but think of her mother’s aggravation if she arrives late. She arrives and parks hastily, throwing herself out of the car and jogs to impressive well-maintained brick building. Brynn enters the building as is immediately hit with the faint scent of Hannibal’s skin, making her salivate in an exquisite way. The waiting room is cream colored, and the furnishing is plush with rich colors. As Brynn decides to sit on one of the comfortable leather couches, the door opens and Hannibal’s scent tracks across her skin in a tidal wave. He smiles warmly with greeting and she can feel herself fidget with her sleeve. He is dresses impeccably in a three-piece grey with a light blue shirt underneath, accompanied by a blood red tie knotted with expertise. His hair slicked back as the first time she had seen him.

  
“Right on time Brynn, I do appreciate punctuality. Please do come in.”

He gestures behind him and holds the door for her. As she passed him to enter the room, she can smell the scent of skin, dark winter nights huddled around a fireplace. His cologne is not overpowering but accentuating his natural scent with a note of oak and leather. Dizziness takes her head for a moment; he smells so good she wants to sink into his neck and inhale deeply. He takes her bag from her and places it on a wooden coat-rack in the corner. As she enters, she can feel herself gawking at the office. The first thing she notices is the wonderful number of books lining a lovely mezzanine connected only by a cream ladder. The walls are red, and art adorned every wall. A sturdy mahogany desk in the middle of the room had neatly stacked piles of paper and files atop of it. The furniture matched the waiting room with its richness in color, a comfortable looking chaise and two leather chairs facing each other. Brynn thought the room looked rather welcoming, most likely to put patients at ease. Her feet guide her to one of the leather chairs and Hannibal gathers a notebook and a pen from the desk before sitting in the one opposite of her. The lighting is soft, and it makes the beautiful Alpha appear more luminous and approachable. 

  
“I thought this was going to be a conversation” Brynn wearily looks at the book in his hand. Her fingers are touching her legs, prodding at a bruise in distraction.

“This is for my own accord; I won’t be annotating anything in a professional sense. How has the day been treating you?”

“It’s been a substantially odd day to say the least.”

“Do you often have irregular days?”

“Not usually, I have a pretty standard routine. School, work, eat, studying and sleeping. The usual life of a college student I would presume.” Brynn forgoes to mention the “time” spent under her mother’s castigation or the consistent research on how to escape her hell. 

  
“Have you given yourself no time for companionship or dare I say activities that are enjoyable?”

  
“Usually I see no use in having friends, people usually like to surround themselves with different versions of their own personality or fill their lack thereof. Why would I need another person when I could simply just look in the mirror if I wanted a reflection of myself.”

“That is an interesting speculation, you see friendship as a hinderance.”  
“Not a hindrance parse but I have no tolerance for artificial relationship’s in any means. I find It to be utterly exhausting trying to find the right pieces of yourself appease another person. You already know how I feel about that.” 

  
“Did you feel the time spent with Will today was artificial?” Hannibal give her a dubious smirk.

  
Ah, so Hannibal and Will had spoken of her today, they must be friends not only co-workers.

  
“His company was very tantalizing, but I think his version of a friendship differs from the traditional sense.”

  
“How so?” Hannibal gives her a knowing smirk.

He knows about their time spent together but he seems content on making Brynn feel distressed. She curls her fingers into the hem of her sweatshirt and plays with a loose piece of fabric, keeping away from his inquiring eyes. The thought of Will’s warm mouth molding to hers made her body flood with delectation. 

  
“He kissed me…I don’t necessarily know how to ascertain the situation.”

  
“Is it the physical contact that is perturbing you?” 

  
Brynn let her thought’s wonder to through her adolescent years. Physical contact was not something that she had genteel feelings about, the only touch she received from another person was her mother’s poisonous malediction’s. Never one that was soft, delightful or euphoric, until Will had touched her, and her body reacted in rapture, but her mind was tinged with unease of various scenarios, what did Will want in return for her attention. 

  
“I do not have moxie in intimate physical contact, Will was my first kiss and I’m not saying it was unpleasing. I just felt inexperienced. My thoughts were telling me to stop, it’s not something that I want or need for that matter and my body…well my body was rebelling against my mind.”

In all reality of the situation, it was tempting and oh so delicious. Yet she did not like that here body had lost all sense of her thoughts, out of control, chasing that warm savory pleasure. Having someone physically touch her without harm was intoxicating and dangerous, bending her to be like every other tepid Omega whose only requirement in life was to please their Alpha. 

Her hands were absently drawing themselves across her lips, they felt sensitive and warm. Warm as Will’s body pressing into hers. The tantalizing scent of lavender, cinnamon, and the sweet faint smell of ripe kiwi started to permeate the room. Brynn’s face heated, she was smelling her own desire. As Brynn lifted head, her eyes were met with Hannibal’s darkened maroon eyes. He was assessing her in a way that made her stomach coil and heat flare in the pit of it. 

  
“What did your reflection in thoughts tell you Brynn?”  
“Danger.”

  
“Now what did your body insinuate to your mind?”

  
Brynn dropped her head and thought of an appropriate thought of the feeling that bloomed at the touched lavished on her. Touching her lips once more, dragging her fingers across slowly and sensually she answered.

“Lascivious thoughts...”

  
A small gasp left her as she felt warm strong hands moving her fingers away from her lips, Hannibal had moved as silently as a graceful predator and she was so lost in thought she did not even notice. With her hand tucked safely in his own, he pulled her delicately out of the chair until she was standing with her eyes at shoulder level. He closed his eyes and he descended on her neck at her scent gland and he inhaled deeply. A low rumble made its way from his chest and Brynn felt it her down to her core and trembled at the vice grip Hannibal now held her in.

  
“Devine, now let that preprocessing mind relax and let your body counsel you.”

“What ar…”  
Brynn did not get to finish the sentence as Hannibal devoured her mouth in an instant. Her breathe was sucked from her lungs and inhaled deeply by the man. The scent of skin and the smoke of a fire surrounding her senses. Her thoughts were muddled and dense, but her body lit up like a radioactive seed sprouting their first greens. One handheld her body tightly and firmly against a solid chest and the other dipped her head back to consume her greedily. Her own hands had pushed gently at first and then were fisted in silky strands atop Hannibal’s head, greeted with a ferocious groan from the man. Brynn’s mind for all intents and purposes was finally quiet, the only thought was the pleasure that she did not want to end. Her body relaxed and became plaint against the calm and reassured man holding her on wobbly knees. Hannibal broke away gently and tucked her nose into the crook of his neck where she inhaled deeply and became dizzy.

  
Her body was putty in this man’s hands, she was turned abruptly and her back was crushed to the front of Hannibal’s well-muscled torso; she felt the hard outline of his cock pressed against her back as a small keening whimper was released from her mouth. Hannibal mouthed over the black fabric wrapped around her slender blemish free neck; then he was nibbling any part of her neck he could reach, one hand slowly rising from where they both had held tight around her waist. His hand reached the hem of her shirt, reaching under at a glacier place and finally touching the warmth of her navel with a genial touch. The touch was electric, eliciting Brynn to arch her back and push more skin to the soft hands inching their way up her body. Hannibal grazed his thumb over a clad nipple before circling the hardening nub, Brynn gave a full him a full moan as a reward. He reached under her bra and cupped her bare and she cried out at the unknown stimulation. Slick was pouring copiously out her body and Hannibal let out a soft growl as the smell soaked through his pores and he could taste it sweet on his tongue. 

  
“I ha…I havent’…” Brynn was trying to form the word to tell Hannibal she had never been touched like this, had never even touched herself in a sexual way.

  
“Just relax and give into the sensations, I’m not going to take it too far my dear Brynn.”

Brynn released another long moan when Hannibal moved his other hand from her waist, and it dipped into her pants and slid delicately over her clit. He applied a slight pressure and started to move his hand tenderly over his mate. Brynn could feel a flush starting from her chest and reaching her ears in seconds, her skin was so over heated; her breathing became a quiet pant as Hannibal applied slightly more pressure to his fingers in her panties and continually grazing her nipple with his thumb. Her panties were soaked through with her slick and she could real a tension coiling deep in the pit of her stomach, it felt so good and building steadily. Her body was quaking under the man’s soft touch and she felt herself startle as Hannibal reached into her panties and started to rub her more aggressively. 

“Hannibal, I don’t...somethings happening. It’s intense…I can’t...” Brynn whined raggedly, chest heaving and arching away from the intense coil that is winding so tightly, she feels on the edge of a giant precipice.

“Shh…Sweet girl, let it happen, you can do it. Just let go.” Hannibal’s voice rough and low whispers against the shell of her ear.   
Brynn lets out a high-pitched moan and body starts to quiver and all she feels is warmth. The coil snaps and an intense pleasure sweeps through her body and she can feel her eyes roll back into her head as the hands continue to work her body thoroughly until it’s so much and Brynn tries to squirm away. Hannibal finally stills his hands and Brynn slumps against his chest and her head rolls back onto Hannibal neck, she is exhausted. Hannibal removes his hands from her panties and her breast continues to hold her gingerly at her waist. 

"Beautiful." Hannibal whispers scenting her neck again.

“What…what was that?” Brynn asks with a weakened slurred tone.

  
“That my love, was an orgasm, a prelude to what is to come.” 

  
A small mewl escapes from Brynn’s lips and then she feels herself being hoisted into Hannibal’s arms. Her arms involuntarily wrap around his neck and he carries her over bridal style to the lounge couch. Brynn’s eyes are so heavy and refuse to open as Hannibal tucks her in the chaise and covers her with a thick, soft blanket, she is so comfortable, warm and relaxed. Hannibal’s soft lips press chastely against hers and she hears him murmuring words of sweet praise against her. A soft knock echoes somewhere throughout the room and she ignores the sound of two males talking quietly as her mind shuts down in peace. 


End file.
